


Surreal Imaginations

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Soonyoung's imagination has reached a new level + unusual Jihoon.





	Surreal Imaginations

**Author's Note:**

> i am a novice in writing fics so please bear with me.

It's a mundane afternoon and the dorm was very quiet for Soonyoung's liking. The rest of the group were out for random reasons which he easily believed, making him uneasy but what's actually bothering him is the thought that only him and Jihoon were left inside the dorm. Eventually, he gave up and just went on daydreaming.

As he sat on stool by the kitchen counter, his mind is playing scenes of possibilities that might happen. Train of thoughts flooded his mind and he's outright staring into space. His imagination panned from him pinning Jihoon into the wall to devouring the younger's pink lips. He gulps his mouth dry. How unbelievable could it be if it would happen, he thought. Never did Soonyoung knew that Jihoon was literally standing in front of him, staring directly at his dumb face.

Jihoon snorted, Soonyoung has always been funny but he's definitely funnier when his self is nowhere to find. The older's lips pouts for some reason like it was kissing the air, his eyes closing in the process and Jihoon wants to slap him conscious but he chose not to for a better plan.

Soonyoung could swear his imaginations are going beyond professional level because he could literally feel something plump against his lips but he continued to imagine until he felt a cold hand cup his jaw that he immediately shot up to consciousness. The plump thing that he felt was actually Jihoon's lips, too surreal to believe. He expected for Jihoon to be shocked when he pulls back but he sees no surprise in the younger boy's face, instead he sees a smirk.

"Lee Jihoon, what--"

Once again he felt the soft lips and cold hands cupping his face; moving naturally like it was a normal thing.

"Shut up. Let me continue this." Jihoon said when he pauses the kiss and Soonyoung only gaped in disbelief. How could dreams literally come true like this? Jihoon pulled him again, this time his tongue is fighting for entrance so Soonyoung naively opened up. Soonyoung doesn't know what to feel at the moment. Should he be jealous because Jihoon might have kissed another person _(because damn how could this guy who hasn't even tried dating is so expert with kissing)_ or should be happy because Jihoon is finally kissing him? But whatever it is now, he doesn't care anymore.

Soonyoung had his share of knowledge when it comes to kissing, too. He hasn't been in a relationship before but he always had the greatest fantasies about kissing that somehow he learned its techniques, maybe from watching too much dramas. He once told Chan that when his first kiss will happen he will not stop kissing the other person (that other person he's been dreaming of was Jihoon, obviously). When the youngest reacted badly, he laughed. Oh but he is not being a bad influence to the kid, he insists; he's just sharing his honest thoughts. Why did he told Chan out of all the members about it anyways?

Both breathed heavy air after a minute of consuming each other. Jihoon's obviously flushed, his pale skin in the jaw shows a faint trace of Soonyoung's hand that held him tight a while ago. Both needed to cut the awkward silence but neither initiates to utter a word.  
However, Jihoon with his head lowered, shyly pulled Soonyoung's shirt towards him, like he was gesturing the older to kiss him once again. His flushed cheeks faces Soonyoung, like a child silently asking for something.

Soonyoung blinked, his vision hazy and he could not afford to waste another second so he pulled Jihoon towards him, kissing the younger boy like there's no tomorrow. Their lips touching every nook of their mouths, tongues back in action. Jihoon is already on his tip toes and Soonyoung is supporting him by locking his arms to Jihoon's waist while the latter's were clutched on his nape. Their kiss went from fast to slow, heaving breaths in between. Soonyoung slowly escaping Jihoon's lips to kiss his jaw, softly nipping on the skin, earning a quiet moan from the boy. Gut feeling told Soonyoung he's supposed to go beyond kissing but things might get out of hand and he refuses to be in an awkward situation right after. He instead went back to Jihoon's lips, tasting the sweet pleasure he thinks he won't get for a second time. In between their kiss, Soonyoung opened his eyes and sees Jihoon's eyes shut, pleasure describing his small face. Soonyoung moaned at the sight and Jihoon bit his lower lip, letting out wet sounds. A few meters away from the dorm, steps are approaching. Eleven pairs of feet coming their way towards the entrance.

A faint sound popped when they let go of their lips. Eyes are straining each other, not sure what to say or do first. Jihoon's face is pinked but his indifferent expression immediately shot back. Soonyoung was about to open his mouth when Jihoon shushed it with his forefinger, smirking. "Let's talk about it later." Soonyoung went numb.

In about ten seconds, the door flew open revealing a flock of boys chattering by the doorstep. One by one, they took off their shoes and settled in the sofa while others went to their rooms and Jihoon is casually greeting the boys.

"Hyung are you alright?" asked the youngest, Chan as he waved a hand in front of Soonyoung. The older shook his head and immediately flashed a stupid smile. "Never been better."

 

**Author's Note:**

> if only this would happen in real life


End file.
